contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Java
The Red Falcon 'is an alien creature that is one of the main antagonists throughout many of the ''Contra games. He is also leader of the alien army, Red Falcon, named after himself. In Japan, Red Falcon only refers to the alien army and no such alien is given that name. In addition, he is actually identified as two separate entities in Japan: his alien head form is known as '''Emperor Demon Java (天王鬼 ギャバ, Tennōki Java) and his heart is known as Emperor Demon Evil Heart Gomera Mosking '''(天王創魔心ゴメラモスキング, '''Tenno Soma-shin Gome Ramos King). ''He, alongside the many other aliens in the series, are inspired by H.R. Giger's ''Necronom IV, which is also the basis for the Xenomorphs from the Alien film series. Information The Red Falcon is depicted as an unstable biomass that attempts to conquer the Earth. As the first phase to conquer it, he created a terrorist organization (also an alien army) which is named after him. Two Contra members, Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, have managed to put a stop to his plans repeatedly. Game Appearance * Contra (1987, appears as a dragon-like alien head and a giant heart) *''Contra III: The Alien Wars (1991, appears as dragon-like alien head Para-Slug and a giant heart ) *Contra: Hard Corps (1994, appears as dragon-like alien head) *Contra: Shattered Soldier'' (2002, appears as a giant heart) * Contra 4 (2007, appears as a giant heart) * Contra Rebirth (2009, appears as a giant heart) Appearance In the original Contra, ''the game's final stage can be considered the entire biomass alien entity that is Red Falcon with the hero first battling his head and then at the stage's conclusion, his heart. Throughout the series, he is usually depicted in this large dragon-like alien head form, inspired by the Xenomorph from the ''Alien franchise, and/or as his giant, beating heart. In Contra III, ''this head was slightly altered with added arms and, as a result, lost some resemblance to the film creature. ''Contra: Hard Corps continued to re-imagine his appearance by dramatically altering it further. When both forms are fought within the same game, the giant heart of the Red Falcon always follows his head form. In later entries of the series, he only makes appearance in the form of his giant heart. Continuity Issues Given that character names and storylines are often changed or altered when a video game is released between different markets (especially in a series that has multiple games released throughout several decades like Contra), continuity issues commonly occur. One shining example is Red Falcon. Because the Japanese market originally envisioned the Red Falcon as only an alien terrorist organization and not an actual alien leader, there is no priority for a physical appearance of the Red Falcon reappear in the series. Emperor Demon Java and Emperor Demon Evil Heart Gomera Mosking, the two creatures that became Red Falcon in North America, were only two major alien creatures making up the Red Falcon army and in no way the leader of the organization. In fact, no definitive Red Falcon leader is ever clearly identified in the Japanese Contra ''timeline. With that said, the final boss of ''Super Contra, ''known as Jagger Froid in North America, which makes multiple appearances throughout the series, is commonly confused to be Red Falcon. Major inconsistencies began in the North American ''Contra III, when the alien head form of the Red Falcon in the game's finale was misidentified (or retconned) and renamed Para-Slug. The Japanese names, however, remain consistent throughout the series. Reception IGN Ranked Red Falcon 76th being one of the Top 100 villians due to his persisent resurrectionhttp://www.listal.com/list/top-100-videogame-villains Trivia * In some "Contra movie" fan-made trailers in YouTube the Alien Queen from the Alien film series is used to portray the Red Falcon. * Red Falcon is Nemesis' most loyal servant in the lost Gradius fangame, Nemesis Legend: Armageddon. Reference Category:Characters Category:Antagonists